La Chica del Dragòn Tatuado
by Delta Elena
Summary: Shikamaru Nara era sin duda un genio en todo sentido, pero como el mismo se describia muy problematico con las mujeres; aquel tatuaje en esa hermosa piel cubriendo toda su espalda le dejo helado y sintio deseos de seguirlo con sus dedos; aun cuando estaban por cortarle el cuello con aquella espada el penso; bien vale morir por esta mujer con tan hermoso tatuaje en su bella piel.


**Derechos reservados Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: Naruto**

**One Shot ****Pareja****: Shikamaru – Temari**

**Universo****Ninja**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**La Chica del Dragón Tatuado**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El chico de cabellos oscuros soplo sus largos cabellos de su frente, el caer de nuevo sobre su rostro provoco un ligero roce que le molesto; odiaba tener el cabello tan largo pero le molestaba aun más el tener que cortarlo cada mes por lo que se limitaba a llevarlo en un tipo de coleta.

Su mente de nuevo divagaba con aquellos pensamientos tan triviales, la pesadez por hacer algún movimiento en su vida que fuera demasiado trabajo era algo cotidiano en él; pero no sabía si era en ese preciso momento en que su garganta estaba por ser cortada de extremo a extremo el que comenzara de nuevo a divagar en nubes y su problemático cabello o era que no le parecía tan importante morir a manos de ella.

Morir a manos de aquella chica que tenía un dragón tatuado en la espalda…un hermoso y problemático tatuaje que podría ver hasta su último suspiro.

Shikamaru Nara era sin duda un ninja muy habilidoso pero al mismo tiempo en igual proporción era considerado alguien demasiado flojo; desde niño siempre estuvo en ese contexto.

Superando a su maestro quien hizo todo lo posible por lograr despertar algo más que no fueran solo nubes, el tan solo quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo observándolas sin preocuparse en nada más.

Pero las perdidas y guerras son crueles y tuvo que madurar como todo ninja que viva en este mundo hermoso y cruel, el niño creció pronto y se convirtió en hombre pero sin alejarse demasiado de aquellas cómodas y placenteras nubes de su infancia.

A sus diecisiete años ya era un ninja de entre los mejores, estratega y líder en todas sus misiones las cuales llevaba a la perfección; siempre como prioridad el no perder vidas humanas en el proceso.

Y como todo buen Nara las mujeres siempre fueron un problema más grande que cualquier otra cosa; incluso llego a pensar que la guerra era cero en comparación con el entender la mente femenina.

Sobre todo el de Temari, de la aldea de la arena aquella chica que a su propia opinión tenía una lengua más mordaz que la mordida de una serpiente; pero igualmente tan encantadora como las propias nubes algo que a pesar de su enorme coeficiente mental no cuadraba en tan peculiar descripción.

Ambos como representantes de sus propias aldeas siempre trabajaron juntos, el a regañadientes para hacer las cosas y ella tan directa que a veces tenía miedo de sus palabras.

¿Por qué?

Ni el mismo sabia la respuesta a ello, la respuesta era algo que no deseaba saber era lo único que prefería seguir con la enorme duda; un temor que le llenaba por completo al punto de negarse el mismo su propia racionalidad.

Esos eran pensamientos que solo el sabia, nadie más lo sabía ni sus propios compañeros de equipo por lo que solo el mismo volvía a guardar muy dentro de el mismo para continuar su día a día.

Pero eso no duro mucho después de aquella misión especial, ambos fueron encomendados para el tratado final después de la terrible guerra en contra de Madara Uchiha; fue mucho tiempo pero al final las naciones Shinobis lograron un acuerdo con los feudales para cambiar el mundo Shinobi.

Así que en compañía de varios compañeros de ambas aldeas se dieron a la tarea de cumplir con tan importante misión; una vez más estaba en dilema al estar junto con ella.

Sus bromas e indirectas más directas le producían malestar, pero solo lo toleraba por el bien de la misión; aunque él seguía negando lo que su corazón le decía desde años muy atrás.

Pero también sabía que los Nara eran los más problemáticos en todo el mundo Shinobi, y una mujer como Temari era sin duda el mayor de sus problemas.

Contaba los días, horas, minutos y segundos para que terminaran con aquella importante misión; aunque él sentía que los demás atrasaban lo que él con insistencia quería apresurar.

Pero todo siempre tiene un inicio y un final, al tener ya el documento firmado por todas las aldeas shinobis solo les quedaba llevarlo a los feudales para que la era Ninja tuviera ese gran cambio; y lo que pareció en un inicio algo que no tendría mayores transiciones muy pronto cambio drásticamente.

Personas deseaban con mucha fuerza esa añorada paz; pero también existen personas que no pueden vivir sin los deseos de la guerra; al oír los rumores de que todo podría cambiar les tendieron una emboscada.

Algo que ni Shikamaru en su actual estado pudo predecir; un grupo demasiado numeroso los acorralo y al final solo ellos dos se encontraban juntos.

El solo miro las enormes desventajas con las que ambos contaban, ella solo miraba el numero por el que tenía que avanzar sin importar nada más.

Esa batalla fue épica y quizás nadie más se enteraría más que los presentes; Shikamaru no pudo quitar la vista de aquella hermosa amazona que se defendía con todo lo que tenía.

Sus rubios cabellos siempre fuerte sujetados por esas curiosas coletas rubias; sus ojos azules tan profundos, su piel tan blanca a pesar del duro sol de la aldea de la arena; la forma en que sostenía su enorme abanico y contraatacaba a sus enemigos le habían atrapado sin dudarlo.

Ahora comprendía que la verdadera batalla era consigo mismo…por esa mujer.

Cuanto duro todo aquello, nunca sabría decirlo con certeza; su cuerpo le dolía pero más que nada tenían que cumplir con esa misión aun no podía morir en aquel lugar alejado del mundo.

Sintió que con su último aliento el caería pronto, pero ya solo quedaba un solo enemigo y era Temari quien estaba por terminar con él; miro con sorpresa como su abanico era destruido y entre el viento era esparcidos los restos llevados muy lejos, con heridas y su ropa destrozada ella solo siguiendo peleando al invocar una espada con la que daba fin a la terrible pelea.

El embelesado la veía de espaldas, ella en cuclillas sosteniendo su arma mostrando su hermosa figura a él; aun con las heridas en su cuerpo él no podía dejar de verla; no lograba apartar la vista de tan preciada vista.

Pero sobre todo no pudo quitar la vista de aquel tatuaje que cubría su espalda por completo, un elegante dragón en color negro adornaba aquella blanca piel y el perdido en tan magnífica vista solo se quedo ahí sin imaginar las consecuencias de ello.

Ella se giro y levanto con lentitud, su vista ahora se posaba en Shikamaru el cual recordó que Temari estaba desnuda del dorso para arriba; no pudo evitar ruborizarse por semejante espectáculo el cual no duro tanto como esperaba.

Temari ahora sostenía su espada contra su cuello, en aquel rápido proceso había cortado parte de la cinta de su cabello dejando que sus negros cabellos dieran contra su rostro.

Así es como él sabía que Temari le asesinaría por tal osadía de su parte, pero sus pensamientos seguían con su problemático cabello; quizás era porque no le importaba morir a manos de aquella hermosa fierecilla sin domar.

—Esto solo lo vería mi futuro esposo—Directa y molesta Temari acerco aun más la cuchilla al cuello de Shikamaru; este miro el fuego en sus ojos; era considerado un genio por quien le conociera pero sin duda ahora se sentía como el más bobo de todos los hombres.

La misión había quedado en un segundo término, el solo seguía ahí sin saber que responder y la ira se apodero de Temari; pero también un profundo dolor se manifestó en sus ojos que ahora se mostraban a través de lágrimas.

Soplo de nuevo para apartar sus problemáticos cabellos de su rostro, el hombre mas inteligente de Konoha era el más lento en comprender a las mujeres; sonrió llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

Temari se estremeció y ruborizo al sentir sus manos en su piel desnuda, a pesar de que aquel movimiento provoco una pequeña cortada en el cuello de Shikamaru este nos e aparto y la abrazo aun más fuerte.

—En ese caso todo está bien, creo que tiene solución

La espada cayó al suelo provocando un ruido hueco, dos corazones latían con fuerza en un mismo sonido y dos cuerpos estaban unidos en uno solo.

Horas más tarde fueron encontrados por los refuerzos de sus aldeas, Naruto entre ellos les miraba curioso y sin comprender mas allá hacia bromas; Shikamaru por su parte temblaba ahora temía más que nada por su propia vida.

Temari llevaba su chaleco cubriéndole, Gaara entre el equipo de rescate les miraba con furia; sabía que su vida a partir de ese momento estaría siempre en peligro.

Pero aun siendo el genio de la hoja no comprendía para nada a las mujeres, ni comprendía las reacciones que estas provocaban en los hombres; el ahora tenía un fuerte deseo de acariciar de nuevo aquella delicada y suave espalda; quería seguir con sus dedos el fino tatuaje de aquel dragón hasta el origen de aquel camino dibujado en esa bella y blanca piel que seguía en sus recuerdos y no quería que desapareciera.

Shikamaru Nara era sin duda el hombre más tonto de Konoha en cuanto a mujeres, pero su mano sujetada por la de Temari hacia que su corazón latiera tan fuerte; pero también le daba tranquilidad como cuando él se quedaba horas viendo pasar las nubes.

Algo muy problemático de explicar, pero sonrió y continuo su camino sin soltar la mano de ella; aun tenían que terminar una misión muy importante los dos juntos; una de tantas que les quedaba por el resto de sus días.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola, espero haya sido de su agrado es algo corto y a pesar de que no he podido subir las continuaciones con el ritmo que quisiera ahí la voy llevando; mucha carga de trabajo y a veces falta de inspiración que se queda a medias.**

**Esta es una de las parejas que más me gusta; de hecho espero más adelante hacer una historia de Shikamaru más a fondo con otro tipo de parejas.**

**Saben que me gusta saber de ustedes, sus lindos comentarios hacen que siga adelante esperando ir mejorando poco a poco; criticas constructivas son bienvenidas siempre y cuando sepan hacerlas recuerden no soy una profesional; escribo porque me gusta y trato de ser una mejor escritora.**

**La historia se me ocurrió con la imagen de avatar que puse para esta historia, me gusto ese tatuaje en Temari y una escena así para dar resultado esta historia; nos leemos pronto**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
